What I see in him
by Sleepy Onigiri
Summary: Bulma is interested how Beerus became a god and Whis his assistant, so Whis tells her.


It was a beautiful summer day and, as so often, the Briefs gave a party. Nobody actually knew what it was about anymore and so decided just to enjoy it. Under the many guests were even Beerus and Whis. Sure, Beerus wanted to destroy the Earth not long time ago, but over the time, both became friends with the Z-Fighters.

While Beerus was at the buffet and once again argued with Buu about the Pudding, Whis sat at a table not that far from them and ate some Ice Cream. He didn´t worried, that Beerus would try to blow up earth again, because of two reasons: First one, even if he denies it, Beerus likes Earth and its food. Second, he had to promise Whis, that he wouldn´t. And the god would keep this promise. Both of them knew that. Not because the white-haired was stronger than him. No, he did it, because Whis was his friend and he respected him, even if he didn`t shows it often.

He watched the two a little longer until a familiar voice catched him out of his minds. "Hello Whis!", Bulma greeted him happily. "Do you like the buffet?" With a kind smile on his lips the caregiver answered: "Hello Bulma! Yes it`s very delicious. The earth-food is really special." "I´m glad you like it.", she said, but then looked to Beerus with a little sorrow in her eyes. "Please tell me he won`t try to blow up the planet again..." "No.", the blue-skinned laughed. "He won`t. And don´t worry, if anything goes wrong, I´ll take care of it." For a moment the women just stared at him, but not with sorrow like at Beerus. Her stare was more curious. "I-Is something wrong?", Whis asked nervously with the question in his mind, if he had done somethng wrong. "Whis, you´re stronger than Beerus, right?" "Uhm... Right.", He answered suprised by her question. "Why aren´t you the God of Destruction instead of Beerus? I mean, you´re stronger than him and much more calm. With you as god we hadn´t worried, that you destroy a entire solar system, because you don`t get pudding! Why isn`t he your assistant?" First Whis didn`t knew what to say. No one had ever asked him something like this. "It was my decition to make him the god, just as it was my decition to be his teacher and assistant." "What!?", Bulma couldn´t believe what she had heared. "But why? I mean, it has to be a terrible to work under such a childish god, or not? How did it come to this?" "I can tell you, if you want, but it´s a long story." "I´ve got time!" She said and sat herself at the table to underline her words. "Very well,", Whis sighted. "It began when the last God of Destruction of this universe had died. The Kai´s from that time discussed, who should be the next God, but it was almost impossible for them to choose one of all the lifeforms in this universe for such an important job. I had assisted the last god for 4 million years at this time and the Kai´s trusted me. They said, that I had assisted the God long enough to know the abilities a God of Destruction should have." "Wait,", Bulma interrupted him. "You also had assisted the old god?" "Yes. Well, in fact, he was my teacher. He began to train me when I was a kid." "You want to tell me, that you were trained by the old God of Destruction?", the women said doubtful. "Exactley." "But why didn`t they made you to the new god! You were trained by one. It couldn`t have fitted better!" "Mabye. But I was unsuited for this job. I knew that and they knew that. It takes more to be a God than just the right training. Anyway, the Kai´s wanted me to choose one, so I traveled through the universe and visited thousands of planets. And at the day I almost had lost hope to find anyone, I came to a planet far away at the edge of the universe. That was the day when I and Lord Beerus first met." "All nice and good, but that didn`t anwered my main question: Why him?" "I´ll come to that. As I have said it´s a long story. You see, when I landed on that planet I saw much people, all the same species as Beerus, living together peacfully. But one stood outside this peace: A little kid, actually more a toddler, outcasted from everyone. Everytime I saw him, he argued with someone, mostly, because someone said something bad about him or people stared at him the whole time." "Why did they stared at him? I thought they were the same species?", Bulma asked him confused. "First I was as suprised as you, but after some time, I saw the reason. It was his aura. Something was wrong with it. Not only that it was very strong it had something scary in it, as if a part of pure darkness would live inside of him. That must have been the reason everyone, even his parents, had avoided him." "Does that mean, you have choosen him, just because of compassion?" "As if I would make someone a god just for some sympathy. No. I had known the dark spot in his aura. It was the same the old god had. It was a sign, that he had the power of destruction deep inside of him. Like if he was born to destroy." "So he was something like 'The choosen one'?", Bulma asked amused. " Let´s say he had potential.", Whis smiled. ""How did he reacted, when you told him, that you want to make him a god?" "He had offended me and had asked if I have lost my marbles.",the blue-skinned giggled. "But at last he accepted and said, that he hadn´t anything at this planet and the people were 'jerks' anyway. "Yeah, that sounds like him!",the blue-haired laughed. "Okay, that explains how Beerus became a good, but why have you wanted to become his teacher?" "I saw and still see something in him."

"And that is...?" "Myself." "You kidding me, right?", Bulma said amused, but then realized, the way Whis had started to look at Beerus. It was a mix of proud an melancholy. He really meant it. First she didn`t dare to speak, but asked at last: " Why do you see yourself in him? Your almost the complete opposite of him!" "Maybe now, but not when I was young. I was as childish, hot-headed and demanding as him. But this behavior had cost me much. To much as I think." At this moment Bulma saw, how Whis look changed to a mix of sadness, pain and a bit of... lonleyness? "Sometimes I see to much from myself in him. I guess I just don`t want him to make the same mistakes as I did." Just as Bulma wanted to say something a familiar voice stopped her. "Whis!", Beerus called his caregiver and as if someone had flick a switch, Whis had is usual smile again. "Yes, Lord Beerus?", he answered as calm as usual. "I´m done. Bring me home!" "Well,", Whis said and turned to Bulma. "Looks like I have to go. Thanks for the conversation, it was nice to have someone to listen." That was the last Bulma had heard before Whis had teleport himself and his master and disappeared.

"I just don`t get this guy...", Bulma sighted, but then smiled a little. "At least he won`t get bored with him!"

 **END?**

 **My first DBZ-Story^^ I hope you liked it and please review! And if you have read any grammar- or spelling-mistakes, please tell me so I can get better.**


End file.
